Marked
by Acherona
Summary: A fight in an alley, a beautiful stranger, a mysterious bar… and what the hell is that thing on his throat? Naruto Uzumaki's life just got a lot more complicated. Naru/Ita.


**Disclaimer** – We don't own Naruto or any characters there from and we're not making any profit off of these writings.

**Warning** – Love of the boy on boy kind. Sex between said boys, foul language vampires and blood. If this is not to your liking then click the back button now.

**AN** – _This story is a collab between Trulywicked and myself, half this story is hers, it's only posted here because we don't have a joined account on this site. Trulywicked is amazing and make sure to check out her work if you haven't._

_This is the first story of three we have written for this universe and we hope you enjoy._

**Marked**

Naruto fiddled with his cell phone as he walked home from Shino's party, his worn sneakers hardly made a sound against the wet concrete of the sidewalk. He was trying to text Kiba and ask him if he'd gotten lucky with that big boobed chick he'd been macking on the entire evening but for some reason the keys seemed to dance in front of his eyes, maybe he was a bit more drunk than he first thought. Naruto shrugged and gave up, placing his phone back in his pocket.

After walking for a few more minutes Naruto heard a muffled scream and a racket coming from the alleyway he was just passing. Curious he turned and stumbled into the alley following the sound. Two men had a middle aged woman pressed up against the wall, one of them held a knife against her while the other was going through her purse. The woman was small and plump, Naruto thought she looked like a mother, granted he'd never had one but this was how he'd imagined a mother to look like when he'd dreamt of his parents growing up.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked quite loudly as he stumbled further into the alley.

Both men turned towards him and the one holding the knife growled. "Turn and walk away, this is not your problem."

"I think it is...Let the mommy go, you're scaring her." Naruto stepped even closer; he hated people praying on those weaker than themselves. He faked a stumble and then rushed forward planting his fist in the knife holder's face. The stinging pain in his knuckles felt good and it helped him sharpen his mind some. Naruto felt his heart rate speed up and a grin made his way to his face. "Run!" He told the woman as he turned and kicked the other man in the gut.

Naruto saw the woman run out of the alley, leaving her purse behind just as a blinding pain exploded at the back of his head.

Itachi Uchiha inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of the night under the stench of the city. Being a vampire had quite a few perks and one of them was being able to scent even the faintest trace of freshness even buried beneath garbage and smog. It had been a good night so far, clear, beautiful with a few stars coming out to play despite the city lights, and peaceful. Suddenly a woman came screaming out from an alleyway, frightened and frantic, spotted him and dashed over. Well, it _had_ been peaceful. The woman gripped his arm, prompting a sneer of distaste from him.

"Please you have to call the police! A young man just helped me but now he's going to get hurt!"

He was about to shake the woman off when the scent of blood and a slight thump came from the alley. The smell of that blood caught his attention, it smelled like mint and chocolate under the metallic scent all blood carried. He looked at the woman and placed her under a thrall. "Go home. Forget about what's happened here tonight and get a good night's sleep." As the woman's eyes glazed over and she began to walk off, Itachi used the predatory stealth of his species to creep into the alley where a blond was being attacked by two undesirables.

Naruto still had some fight in him but it was difficult, the blow he'd taken to the head made his head spin and he felt slightly sick to his stomach. He felt some satisfaction when his elbow connected with a nose and he heard the man curse loudly.

Naruto's triumph was short lived though as he saw the silvery glitter of the blade of the knife one of the goons still held in his hand. Naruto hissed as the knife cut a line down his underarm, dammit that stung; he just hoped the blade was clean.

The other guy kicked him in the back of his thigh forcing him to kneel, Naruto glared at them wondering if he should lunge forward and bite on of them in the leg when he saw a shadow coming into the alley. The figure moved more gracefully than anything Naruto had ever seen and his eyes widened at the sight.

Itachi's eyes widened briefly at the sight of the blonds' eyes. Having lived a few centuries he'd thought he'd seen every shade of blue eye imaginable but this was a shade he'd never seen before in all his days. He glanced briefly at the two attackers, the bloody nose of the one who the blond had caught with his elbow made him grimace in disgust. The attackers smelled just as bad as they looked and acted. Before the two criminals could do any more damage to the blond man, Itachi moved to them and knocked them out faster than a blink. He turned his attention to the dizzy blond, just now registering the faint scent of alcohol. A dark brow raised and he offered a hand to the man. "You should be more careful when you're impaired."

Blue eyes blinked owlishly at the man in front of him as he grabbed the offered hand and allowed the other to help him to his feet. The guy was gorgeous, stunning, beautiful. Naruto didn't have words to explain how much the other affected him. His skin tingled where he touched the man and Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to pull his hand away or step closer and press his entire body as close to the man as he could get.

"What's the point of being careful?" He asked hoarsely. "That way you never get anything done." Naruto's eyes were still locked on the stranger and he was still holding the man's cold hand in his own. He could feel the blood run from the cut in his arm down to their entwined hands but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

Itachi's predator's vision saw the man before him in high definition. Skin that was likely a soft bronze under the light and hair that would shine like spun gold in the sun and of course those incredible eyes. He was shorter than the blond and more slender. The human was at least six feet tall, likely more, had broad shoulders that looked as if they could hold up the world, long incredibly muscled arms and legs, and wide long fingered hands. The blood that slipped down one of those arms and over their joined hands glistened like rubies in the low light. The vampire raised their hands to study the cut with the intent of the predator he was. "Taking care in your life will extend it. Humans don't live forever after all and should do what they can to live as long as fate will let them. Take this cut for example, left alone, without care, it will likely become infected but with a little careful attention," Itachi lowered his head to the small gash and ran his tongue over it, letting the healing agent in his saliva do its job as he got a taste of the blood that had called him to help this human.

The flavor of mint and chocolate shimmered over his tongue, drawing a sigh of sensual enjoyment from the vampire as he followed the line of red liquid down the tanned arm to the hand he held. He cleaned off the blood from the fingers with a few long, slow licks and simply couldn't help himself as he gave a slight suck to the tip of one finger. He pulled back to meet the blue eyes, aware that his own were beginning to bleed red as the blood got to him. He released the human and stepped back, his voice a soft growl as the predator in him prodded him to take more from this delicious human, to take all the blond had beyond blood. "Take more care with your life. There won't always be someone there who can help you if you're in over your head."

With that warning he disappeared from the alley.

Naruto's breath left him in a whoosh and he struggled to stay on his feet. _'What the hell was that?'_ He looked down at his arm and saw nothing but smooth unblemished skin. His head was pounding but so was his groin, Naruto couldn't believe it but just the touch of that stranger had made him hard as stone...hard and aching.

He struggled out of the alley and shuffled home to his apartment, looking over his shoulder every few steps, not knowing if he wanted the stranger to step out of the shadows and claim more of him. Naruto was not a damsel in distress, he was as far from it as you could come and usually he could hold his own. This man had left him spellbound and weak, Naruto did not like the feeling but still he craved more.

He reached his building without any more drama, frowning when the elevator was out of order again. Naruto made his way up the stairs, wincing when every step made the pain echo in his head. He fumbled a bit with the keys and grunted in success when he finally got the door open. Naruto kicked off his shoes and made his way across the tiny living room and in to his even smaller bedroom where he fell down on the bed without removing any of his clothes. He just wanted to sleep.

Naruto's last thoughts were of long silky hair and dark eyes that glinted red when they looked at him. The image already started to get fuzzy around the edges and Naruto fell asleep not knowing if the whole encounter had ever happened at all.

On the roof of the opposite building, Itachi turned away from where he was looking down on the blond as the human went into the apartment building with a effort of will. His instincts and his body were screaming at him to go and retrieve the blond, to claim him, but he ignored them. He didn't need to get involved with a human and he didn't intend to. A twinge from the vicinity of his groin at the memory of indescribable blue eyes and intoxicating mint chocolate blood made him smirk ruefully. It looked as though he'd be opening his toy box tonight.

**oo—oo—oo—oo—oo**

The building looked like crap; there was no other way of describing it. Shattered windows glared out at him like hollow eyes and a rickety wooden door along with bricks that looked like they would crumble to dust at the slightest touch.

Naruto turned doubtful blue eyes towards his best friend, scratching a whiskered cheek as he looked from his friend to the building and back again.

"Where the hell have you taken me?" He asked in a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "_This_ is the hottest new club in town? Have you had a stroke?" He waved his large hand in front of his friend. "Come on, how many fingers are I holding up?"

The blue haired man punched his friend in the arm playfully. "Dude haven't you ever heard not to judge a book by its cover? I mean considering some of the psychos you call friends you'd think it was your personal mantra but here you are dissin on Club Crimson 'cause the outside is a little battered."

"You have a point at the psycho friend thing...Apparently I attract the nuts like a magnet, just look at you, hanging around me for years." Naruto heaved a pained sigh and then grinned when Suigetsu grumbled.

"Come on then, lead the way and show me the glory Club Crimson has to offer. I feel like partying tonight." Naruto placed his arm around Suigetsu's shoulders and waved for the other to lead the way.

Naruto had felt strange since the night when he'd been knocked over the head; his sleep was restless and filled with smoldering eyes and pale skin. It drove Naruto crazy not knowing if the sex on legs stranger was real or just a figment of his imagination.

"Man I need to get laid." He added to Sui as they moved towards the door.

The other man laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "One of the best things about this club. It's almost impossible not to get some ass so you're in the right place for it. Last time I came it was this hot little redheaded number. Good lay but kinda bitchy when her mouth wasn't full."

"Knowing you, you kept it full most of the time you were together, I've never met anyone more addicted to getting head than you."

The rickety door swung open with a creak, revealing a long barely lit hallway, the two men followed it to another door one much sturdier looking. "Seriously are you taking me here to murder me? I've apologized for breaking your X-box." Naruto looked at the door that seemed to be made out of metal and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Dude take it easy, they have it like this to avoid getting slammed for noise pollution. If I wanted to murder you I'd take you to the beach and throw you in with hungry sharks or maybe visit the Everglades and introduce you to some alligators."

"Thanks, that's a comforting thought...remind me to never go swimming with you again." Naruto blew a raspberry at his friend and moved to open the door. It swung open surprisingly easy for looking so heavy and Naruto was instantly assaulted by the sound of thumping music and people talking and laughing, lights were flickering and the floor underneath his feet vibrated with the bass. He turned back to Sui with a wide grin. "Now this is more like it."

"Told you man. Why must you doubt me so?" Sui began to make his way to the bar.

"Because I know you." Naruto mumbled under his breath knowing that Suigetsu wouldn't hear him as he followed his friend's silver-blue head to the bar. The girl behind the counter was gorgeous, pale and slender and Naruto couldn't help but send her a flirty smile as he ordered his bear. He looked around as he waited for her to bring it, the dance floor was filled with moving grinding bodies but the soft couches spread out around the area surprised him somewhat...it wasn't an ordinary sight in a club. A soft clinking alerted him that his beer was ready and he turned around to thank the girl.

Sui slapped Naruto on the back. "Well lookie here. That over there is one hot piece of ass." The bluenette gestured at a pale-skinned woman with blue hair styled in a french twist and decorated with a paper flower wearing a short tight leather skirt and halter top. "I'm gonna go work my magic. Don't wait around dude."

Naruto rolled his eyes but waved goodbye to his friend. The girl looked way out of his league but Naruto wished him the best of luck. He grabbed his beer bottle took a swig of the cool, bitter liquid and looked around again. He noticed a narrow staircase leading to a second storey of the club and his curiosity lead him towards it. Two men stood at the foot of the stairs, one feminine looking blond and a short redhead. Both of the men looked at him funny and Naruto was just about to ask them what their problem was when they stepped away and let him climb the stair.

The atmosphere at this second level was different from the ground floor; it seemed calmer and somehow quieter.

Naruto tensed when blue eyes caught sight of a slender figure leaning against the wall across the room. It was the stranger from Naruto's dreams. Unconsciously he rubbed his arm where he could still feel the man's tongue on his skin and without looking away he moved closer.

Itachi brooded into the drink he'd ordered. Why was he here again? Lounging among his brethren in a club where humans and vampires mixed with the simpering laugh of the woman his little brother was attempting to foist off on him grating on his sensitive hearing. Oh yes, now he remembered. His darling little brother had conned him into coming to the blood club to 'relax' because Sasuke was tired of the vampire femmes pestering the hell out of him and interrupting his search for a mate. Why Sasuke wanted a mate with his anti-social and downright assholish attitude was beyond Itachi's ken. He shot the woman a violent glare when she tried to cling to his arm, making her back off quickly.

Blood clubs were not his thing, he much preferred ordering his blood in and not having to deal with the writhing mass of drunken idiots that populated a club. He was about to set his drink aside and make his escape when a familiar scent teased his nose, mint and chocolate. His head whipped up and his eyes immediately locked on the blond human from the alleyway. What was the man doing here? On the vampires only level at that. Movement behind the human caught Itachi's gaze and he let his eyes flash red at Deidara and Sasori who were following the blond. The message was a clear 'back-off' and no vampire in the city would dare oppose Itachi, not after usurping his uncle's position as the master vampire by ripping the bastard's head off. Drink forgotten, Itachi began moving towards the blond with the animal grace of his species, though what he'd do once he was next to the human he wasn't sure.

The rest of the room melted away, Naruto wasn't aware of anything except those dark eyes...they called to him, beckoning him closer. His beer hung limply in his hand, forgotten and he placed one foot in front of the other to get closer to the other.

Naruto swallowed loudly when they got so close that he could reach out and touch that silky dark hair if he wanted to. The other smelled of almonds and honey and Naruto wanted to lean forward and breath in his scent.

"I didn't think you were real." He whispered as his eyes raked over the man's slender form, he was even more beautiful than he'd been in Naruto's fuzzy mind. Naruto felt his body respond just to the other's presence. Blood pooled in his groin and his hairs stood on end, like an electric current flowed through him.

Unable to help himself, _needing_ to touch that bronze skin though he didn't know _why_, Itachi's hand rose to trace over a whisker like scar. "You shouldn't remember me."

Naruto leaned into his touch, relishing in the cool touch of the other's fingers on his skin. "Why not? You saved me...though I could have kicked their asses mind you and you healed me." Naruto stepped closer still until their chests were almost touching. "I haven't been able to get you out of my head."

There were a thousand reasons why leaning into the blond was a bad idea but all Itachi could think about was the heady scent of the humans arousal and the warmth emanating from that large frame so he ignored reason and leaned in closer. "And is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Growling low in his throat Naruto threw all caution to the wind and buried his fingers in inky black, silky hair. He pulled the other's face closer by his hair and leaned down to cover the man's mouth with his own.

Being a predator it wasn't in Itachi's nature to submit so he pushed back against the blonds' mouth, fighting for dominance of the kiss in the best was possible. His teeth nipped at the full bottom lip before sucking on it. His own hands went up to fist in golden locks and he arched against the taller body. A small part of his brain that was still functioning was marveling at how well his body seemed to fit against the humans even through their clothes, almost as if they were two interlocking puzzle pieces, but it was drowned out by a heavy dose of lust.

Naruto hissed at the combined pain and pleasure that ran through him as he kissed the stranger whose name he didn't even know. His hands slid from the man's hair down his throat and chest to finally rest at his lower back. Naruto deepened the kiss, swirling their tongues together, tasting and mapping the other's mouth out. The stranger tasted as nothing Naruto had ever tasted before and he wanted more. He pressed closer, letting the man feel his arousal against his abdomen. Naruto was vaguely aware of all the eyes that were locked on them in different degrees of shock but they didn't matter, nothing mattered except for the man in his arms.

A low, barely audible purr came from the vampire as desire dragged him under like a riptide. The sensations the human was causing in him were like a heady drug and he found he only wanted more to the exclusion of all else. He vaguely heard a glass drop but didn't register it until his brother used their telepathic link to drawl, _"You might want to get a room Aniki."_

Itachi's head jerked back as that doused some cold water on his senses. What the hell was he doing? Making out with a human in public was embarrassingly far from proper behavior for a master vampire. Something about the human still holding him just sent his common sense flying out a twenty story window without a parachute. He gripped the human's arms and pushed slightly in a bid for release. He could easily free himself with his vampiric strength but he didn't wish to hurt the human_._

It took a while for Naruto's lust covered mind to process that the man in his arms was pushing to be released, for a moment Naruto tightened his grip, wanting to keep the other in his arms but he had never been into forcing his lovers...he wanted them willing and just as into it as he was.

Reluctantly he let go of the shorter male and took a step backwards, his pupils were blown wide with arousal and confusion.

"Eh," Naruto raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing quite how to act, suddenly very much aware of all the eyes that were locked on him. He felt awkward, clumsy and very much out of place. Lust still coursed through his blood and right now Naruto didn't know where to direct it. "Sorry?" What else could he say; he had practically jumped the other for only touching his scar.

Itachi tucked a wayward strand of hair back behind his ear, almost squirming at the amusement he could feel radiating off his brother. Who chose that moment to step forward and lazily inspect the human. "Aniki, who's your friend?"

The older vampire slid a murderous glance towards Sasuke in lieu of answering. After all, since he didn't know the humans name he couldn't answer.

Naruto glanced back and forward between the two gorgeous dark haired men. Aniki huh? Well the resemblance was undeniable but this short haired version didn't make his heart beat faster or arousal pool in his belly.

"Um, hi...I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He waved awkwardly, already starting to plan his escape from this place; he had never felt more misplaced in his entire life. The people around him were all elegant, graceful and drop dead gorgeous. Naruto felt like an elephant in comparison.

Sasuke's lips twitched as he saw a marvelous opportunity to twit his brother. He extended his hand to the blond. "Pleasure to meet you Naruto. It's rare to see Itachi forget himself so I must thank you for the sight."

_Itachi _so that was his name. It suited him and Naruto longed to let the name roll off his tongue, he wasn't sure it would ever happen though. He took a hold of the dark-haired man's smaller hand and shook it; it was cool to the touch too but no electric sparks ran through him at the touch. "Well he's never met anyone like me before." Naruto replied. He would not cower in front of these people, no matter what Naruto would keep his back straight.

Sasuke lifted a brow in combined amusement and respect. "That does sur-oof!"

Itachi had shifted and was now pressing his boot heel into the instep of his little brother's foot to shut him up. Sasuke _was_ right about him forgetting himself and his surroundings. Meeting someone who engaged all his senses and instincts the way this human did just didn't happen every century and now that he'd encountered the blond again he found he didn't want to let the other man go a second time. He shifted just a bit, gathered his dignity, and met Naruto's eyes. "Perhaps we would be better served speaking elsewhere. Away from," a swift glance at his brother, "distractions?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he regarded the brothers. Even through the bantering, teasing and Itachi's current embarrassment he could see the bond between them, part of him envied them that...being that close to another.

He wasn't sure that being alone with Itachi would be the smartest thing to do but then again Naruto never played it safe. He raised an eyebrow and turned towards Itachi. "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

"Come with me then?" Just the slightest lilt at the end turned it into more of a question than a command as Itachi turned and began making his way downstairs, headed for the club exit.

Naruto waved bye to Itachi's brother and followed him towards the exit. Damn but the man looked good walking away too, Naruto found it hard to keep his eyes off of the other's ass as he walked so he decided to give in to temptation and keep looking.

The vampire could feel the blonds' gaze like a caress as they stepped outside the building and it didn't particularly help with the growing problem in his pants but he'd ignore that for the time being. He walked to his '67 black Chevy Impala and turned to look back at the human. "Would you prefer to go to a coffeehouse or one of our apartments?"

Naruto moved his gaze from Itachi's ass to the car and fuck it all but the car made him hot and bothered too, it was a gorgeous piece of machinery. "I'd rather go somewhere private though." Naruto was still hard and he wasn't sure he could keep from making a spectacle of himself in a public place.

Itachi unlocked the car. "Your apartment or mine?"

Naruto thought of his place, the empty ramen cups and dirty clothes littering almost every surface. He'd _neglected_ his cleaning lately. "Err, yours would be good."

The other man nodded and gestured for Naruto to get in before sliding into the driver's seat and cranking the vehicle and hitting play on the CD player to audio tape adapter he had plugged in for his music. _In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida_ began playing as the blond got in the car and Itachi pulled out of the parking lot, driving uptown.

Drumming his fingers on his jean clad knee in rhythm with the music Naruto stayed silent, not really knowing what to say. He was in a car with a complete stranger on the way to said strangers apartment. "Sooo Itachi huh?" He finally said when the silence between them became too much for him to handle. "Good name."

The corner of Itachi's mouth lifted in amusement. He was used to silence, having been alive for so long often made one seek silence and forget that most humans needed to fill the space with sound. "Thank you. I occasionally wonder if my parents were aiming for humor or honor with my name."

Naruto chuckled huskily. "You're preaching to the choir man, granted I never knew my parents but come on...Naruto, they must have had a cruel sense of humor." He turned to look at Itachi. "I like Itachi though, it suits you."

A soft chuckle came from the vampire. "I doubt they had the common food related meaning in mind. Maelstrom...I'd say it fits you well."

"Yup that's me, warped and twisted." Naruto grinned at the other, his shoulders relaxing some. He was still sort of crazed with desire but it helped talking to Itachi, laughing with him. It made Naruto a lot more comfortable.

"I was thinking more of the excitement of being caught in a maelstrom and the overwhelming force of nature it is."

Blue eyes twinkled with humor. "I still think I like twisted better." Naruto glanced outside and saw that they were in the classiest area of the city, where the snootiest, poshest people lived. "You live around here?"

Itachi nodded. "In the Onyx building." As he spoke her turned into a parking garage and maneuvered the car up to the fourth floor where a crosswalk connected the garage to aforementioned building.

Of course Itachi lived in the tallest, biggest buildings of them all...why wouldn't he? For a moment Naruto wondered what he'd gotten himself into but one look at the sex god next to him dispelled all his doubts. He wanted this, wanted Itachi. He watched Itachi park the car smoothly, admiring the man's hands, imagining them on his body. Naruto swallowed loudly as he got ready to exit the car.

Itachi slid out of the car, locked it after Naruto got out, and lead the blond to the crosswalk.

Naruto followed Itachi, trying to ignore the tingles Itachi's touch left on his skin.

They entered the Onyx building and headed to an elevator. Itachi of course pressed the button to the highest floor and up they went until they reached the penthouse. The vampire let Naruto into his home, the living area of which was decorated in the red, gold, and brown of a desert sunset. Itachi removed his shoes and stepped further into the penthouse. "Is there anything you'd like to drink?"

"Just water please." Itachi intoxicated him enough, the last thing he needed was alcohol to fuzz his brain further. Whatever was going to happen, Naruto wanted to be sharp and clear when it did. He looked around the place in surprise. He didn't know what he'd expected but it wasn't this. It was warm and homey and beautiful, it was clear to Naruto that this was more than a posh apartment, it was a home. He toed of his sneakers and checked that his socks didn't have any holes in them before walking further into the room.

Naruto moved to the large windows and looked out over the glittering lights of the city as he waited for Itachi to return, the view was breathtaking. "Nice crib." He said loudly and wasn't that the understatement of the year? Naruto had never been in a place this nice before.

"Thank you." Itachi's voice came from just over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto jumped as Itachi's voice sounded next to his ear, his heart beating a mile a minute. "Phew, you gave me a scare there." He laughed nervously and looked back out the window, he realized that he could see his own reflection perfectly but Itachi's wasn't there.

The pale man handed him a bottle of Evian and watched him carefully for reaction when he saw the blond looking at the reflective window surface. "Sorry. I tend to move quietly."

"You sure do, one of your many qualities it seems, along with not having a reflection and healing a knife wound by licking it." Naruto turned around and faced Itachi, blue eyes curious and intense but not afraid. "I thought that was a dream but you did didn't you...heal me?"

A dark brow rose. "It appears that the alcohol you consumed didn't affect your memory very much."

"Well I wasn't sure it had happened until now, I was pretty out of it." Naruto took a step closer. "Are you gonna...eat me?" He almost whispered the last words.

A gleam of dark amusement lit in the dark eyes. "Now," the husky drawl of Itachi's voice was pure sensuality wrapped in sin, "that, I suppose, would depend on you." The vampire moved close enough to gently press a hip against the hard bulge in Naruto's pants. "Do you want me to...eat you?"

Naruto groaned at the sweet friction Itachi's hip provided against his arousal and he tossed his head back wantonly. "I...I really don't think I'd mind...being eaten by you." His cheeks were flushed read and his pulse beat rapidly. "In fact I might just devour you right back."

Naruto leaned in close, tangled his fingers in all that glorious hair and leaned in for a kiss.

Itachi met the human's lips with his, placed one hand on the blonds' ass and the other cupped the back of Naruto's neck. His tongue slid along the other man's bottom lip and curled up under the top, savoring the taste of the blond.

Growling into the kiss Naruto turned them both around and pressed Itachi against the window. His hands left the other's hair to toy with the buttons of Itachi's shirt and his mouth traveled from Itachi's lips down his jaw and neck tasting every inch of skin that he could. Itachi drove him crazy, made him want more, so much more!

The vampire let his head fall back, granting Naruto better access to the skin. The hand on Naruto's ass slipped up to edge under the other man's shirt and stroke over the velvet soft skin there. The human's lips left a trail of hot tingling pleasure in their wake. In all his centuries he'd never had this intense a reaction to anyone, much less a human. Every part of him from the humanity to the predatory instincts wanted this, wanted to be claimed and to stake a claim on the man pressing him against the glass.

Moaning Naruto pressed closer still, Itachi's hands felt so good on him. Flushed and burning he stepped away momentarily to hurriedly pull his red t-shirt over his head and then he ripped open Itachi's shirt running large, calloused hands over smooth pale skin almost reverently. Naruto stepped closer again and grabbed Itachi's hips lifting the other up, urging the vampire to wrap his legs around his waist. Naruto rocked slowly, grunting in pleasure as their clothed cocks pressed against each other.

Itachi groaned as the sensations washed over him and shimmered up his spine. His hands roamed the broad expanse of the blonds' back, mapping out the flex and bunch of muscles and he scraped his nails lightly over the skin, the pressure just shy of abrading it. His fingertips swirled around Naruto's sides, over the ribs to the blonds' chest. Itachi flattened his hands and stroked them over the firm muscle and his thumbs brushed over flat brown nipples.

"Fuck what are you doing to me?" Naruto asked breathlessly. "Feel, I'm burning up for you." He placed his hands on top of Itachi's over his heart so that Itachi could feel its rapid beats. After releasing Itachi's hand he hoisted the smaller man up higher leaning down to take one pale pink nipple into his mouth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue before biting down harshly.

A tiny rational part of Naruto's brain was screaming at him, screaming that what he was doing was thoughtless, irresponsible and even dangerous but Naruto beat that little voice down. He didn't want to think, he only wanted to feel. Itachi's closeness was like a drug and Naruto was already addicted.

"I want you so much!" Naruto's hands ran down Itachi's spine before working their way inside the waistband of Itachi's trousers, cupping his cheeks and squeezing them gently.

Itachi arched against the blond with a hissing moan, the little bite thrilling him. He shivered in pleasure as their arousals ground and pressed against each other through their clothes. He murmured huskily, "I want you just as much and I'm right here for the taking Naruto. So, take."

"Oh Fuck..." Naruto couldn't get any more words out, or even sounds for that matter. He dropped Itachi's legs so that the other man was standing by himself and then he sunk down to his knees before the vampire. Naruto made quick work of the fly in Itachi's pants, not caring if he tore the expensive material as he yanked it down the raven's hips. His eyes were glued to Itachi's dark ones as he leaned forward and swallowed him whole.

A pale hand sunk into silky golden hair and Itachi leaned heavily against the glass. "Ah! Oh sweet Hecate, your mouth..." Itachi's sentence ended on a low moan as he watched the full lips of the blond around his cock.

Naruto loved the weight of Itachi's cock on his tongue, loved the taste of it as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked and most of all he loved the way his mouth made the other tremble and pant. It made him feel powerful and sexy and he liked that feeling. He was holding Itachi's hips steady with one hand, Naruto didn't mind deep-throating but being choked was definitely a mood killer, while the other hand came up to cup Itachi's balls. Stroking the velvety soft skin, rolling them in his palm and tugging gently on them.

Itachi shuddered and moaned, glad of the hand holding him steady otherwise he'd probably have hit the floor as his knees gave out. The powerful sensations were washing through and over him; making him vulnerable and weak but for once he didn't mind. The only person here to see him like this was Naruto and there was something intensely erotic about letting himself be vulnerable to this man, about letting his control go and giving it to someone else. He didn't know why but he trusted this man not to take advantage of him so he just let himself surrender to the pleasure and feel.

Naruto's jaw was starting to ache but Naruto didn't mind, he loved being able to give Itachi pleasure and he wanted to see that beautiful, composed man unravel before him. Naruto's jeans were way too tight by now and he shifted on the floor to relieve the pressure, it didn't work so he let go of Itachi's hip to unbutton his fly and pull out his aching cock, fisting himself in time with his sucking. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated entirely on the sensations, his nose was buried in dark curls and he could feel Itachi at the back of his throat, he swallowed around the cock in his mouth and mentally smirked when Itachi's hips jerked and the hands in his hair tightened.

Itachi tensed, the pressure coiling in his stomach was getting to be too much. "Fuck. Naruto you...I...gods! If you don't slow down I'm going to cum."

Bright blue eyes opened, revealing all the lust Naruto felt. As much as he was tempted to continue until Itachi came he wanted be inside the other when he came for the first time with Naruto. Slowly and with one last swirl of his tongue to Itachi's cockhead, Naruto pulled away and got up off of his knees. His jeans were hanging halfway down his thighs as he grabbed Itachi by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The brunette opened his mouth to welcome Naruto's tongue, rubbing his own against it. He raised a leg to curl around the blonds' thigh, pressing against the hard body again.

"Ahh." Naruto couldn't stop the breathy little moan from slipping out as their cocks rubbed together without the hindrance of clothes. Itachi felt so right in his arms, like he was supposed to have been there all along.

Slowly Naruto removed Itachi's leg from his thigh and turned the vampire around until he was facing the window, with his back against Naruto. Naruto lifted up the heave curtain of Itachi's long dark hair and kissed the long slender neck moving down placing an open mouthed kiss on every single vertebra on that lean, pale back. Soon Naruto found himself on his knees again but he didn't mind at all as he carefully nuzzled the crack of Itachi's firm ass before spreading the full cheeks and licking gently over the puckered skin he found there.

"Oh gods." The soft exclamation came out on a moan as Itachi's eyes took in the sight in the reflective windows. Since he cast no reflection he only saw Naruto, kissing his way down his body. He could see each kiss as he felt it and it just made the sensations and his arousal ratchet up another notch. His hands shot out to brace against the window as Naruto hit his knees. Itachi's head fell forward though his eyes never left the faded reflection in the window, as that clever pink tongue lapped at his entrance.

When Naruto felt that Itachi was ready and loosened a bit he pointed his tongue and eased it inside the other, fucking him slowly with his tongue. One hand stroked up and down Itachi's hip and thigh and the other moved to cup the other's balls again. He wanted to touch Itachi all over, no matter what he did it wasn't enough, not close enough. Every single cell inside Naruto was on fire for the man in front of him.

Itachi's fingers curled, scraping against the glass until his hands were in fists as he panted and pushed back against the human's mouth. He could see the tongue that was thrusting in and out of him and it made him hungry for more. He wanted to feel more of the man drowning his senses in pleasure, wanted to glut himself of the sensation of being taken by Naruto. "More, Naruto, more."

Naruto grunted his agreement and curled his tongue further inside Itachi, stroking his velvety soft inner walls. He removed his hand from Itachi's hip and after sucking on his fingers he inserted one of his long thick fingers along with his tongue to rub at that sensitive little gland. Naruto was so hard that he was hurting and he knew he couldn't wait for much longer to be inside this gorgeous creature.

Itachi cried out as white sparks flew behind his eyes and bit his lip to keep from letting the electric pleasure send him over the edge. He could feel his cock steadily leaking pre-cum and throbbing like a heartbeat. He shuddered as he felt himself being stretched carefully, a slight twinge of discomfort not doing anything to calm his arousal. He had a slight tendency towards masochism, not enough to need pain or actively seek it out but certainly enough that it only heightened his pleasure.

Naruto removed his mouth from Itachi's entrance and licked his lips. "Fuck Itachi, I can't wait anymore. I _need_ to fuck you...please!" Naruto was begging but he didn't care all he knew was that Itachi was all that he wanted, all that he craved, nothing else mattered...nothing at all.

"Gods yes. I want you inside me, hurry."

His knees creaked a bit as he got up from the floor but the way his erection was aching a little stiffness and discomfort was nothing that he even noticed. Naruto impatiently kicked his jeans all the way off and positioned himself behind Itachi, he knew it would sting with only saliva and precum to ease the way but he couldn't stop himself now. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's chest pulling the other in as he thrust inside that hot tightness. Blue eyes almost rolled back into his head from the sheer pleasure he felt. Itachi was so tight around him, so good. He looked into the window, it looked weird, as if he was fucking air, Naruto didn't like the view and buried his face in Itachi's hair instead as he stilled deep inside the vampire, waiting for him to adjust.

The vampire leaned back into the strong arms and broad body. The sensation of fullness was almost too much and the sting made it that much more tangible, it was overwhelming but oh gods so fucking good. He closed his eyes for a moment to absorb it all then pushed back against the blonds' hips. "Move."

Naruto's control snapped and he set a fast pace pulling out and pushing in. Itachi felt like heaven and Naruto couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to now. "You feel so good around me, squeezing my cock so fucking good." Naruto moved his hands to Itachi's hair pulling it as he continued thrusting. His mouth was busy licking and biting down Itachi's neck.

Itachi made a sound somewhere between a growl and a low keen and his hands went back to grip the blonds' thighs, the nails digging in as the pleasure surged through him. It was like being caught in a thunderstorm or a whirlpool. He couldn't think. He could only feel as the intense pleasure swept away everything but the man behind him, filling him to the brim.

Suddenly Naruto pulled out and turned Itachi around, he lifted the smaller man and entered him again as he urged Itachi to wrap his legs around his waist. Naruto pressed Itachi's back against the cool window as he renewed his thrusting. He smoothed Itachi's disheveled hair away from his face and caught those mesmerizing eyes. "Fuck you are beautiful."

The vampire wrapped his arms around the blonds' neck and pulled him close for a feverish kiss. He used the window as leverage to meet each hard thrust, angling so that Naruto hit his prostate with a steady rhythm. He broke the kiss to lick and suck softly down the bronze neck as the coil in his belly tightened further. He moaned into the skin, "Oh gods just a little more."

Naruto moaned and increased his speed, it felt so good and Naruto could feel the tell tale shiver running down his spine as heat pooled in his stomach, letting him know he was close. He wrapped one hand around Itachi's cock, tugging and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, oh fuck!" Colors and light exploded in Itachi's vision as his release ripped through him; his semen spurting out over the blonds' hand. His teeth sank into Naruto's neck, the fangs sliding out as he lost control of his body. The taste of his lover's blood was warm and rich on his tongue and the pheromones their fucking had released in the blood just made his orgasm that much more intense.

Itachi grew almost impossibly tight around him as he climaxed and Naruto groaned at the intense pleasure. Itachi's channel rippled around his cock, causing his toes to curl on the floor and his eyes to roll back into his head.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his neck followed by the brightest, most incredible pleasure that Naruto had ever felt. With a loud shout he thrust inside Itachi and released deeply inside him. Itachi's teeth were still piercing his skin and he could feel a warm trickle of blood slide down his neck and chest.

Naruto was so lost in sensations that his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, dragging Itachi with him.

The final thrust followed by the rush of warmth made Itachi shudder as another wave of ecstasy surged through him. As their sides hit the carpet, Itachi grunted from the impact and took his teeth out of Naruto's neck, licking to close the wound. His mouth followed the trickles of blood down the blonds' neck and collarbone lapping them up as he came down from the orgasmic high.

Never, in the entire time of his existence, had he ever experienced such a sexual rush nor such blinding pleasure and he'd damn sure never given up and lost control this way before. He couldn't complain though, that loss of control had him here, still tingling and in strong arms that, oddly enough, made him feel protected.

Naruto lay panting, trying to get his bearings back and his heart rate back to normal. It felt as if he'd been turned inside out and wrung out like a rag...he felt glorious though. Sex had never been like this before.

"Wow...I think you've ruined me." He turned to look at Itachi, reaching out to play with a strand of that silky hair.

An exhausted chuckle came from the vampire. "Likewise." Itachi found himself just nuzzling the blonds' collarbone a bit like a kitten as a warm lassitude spread through his body, similar to when he was about to go into day sleep but since he knew it was at least another couple hours 'til sunrise it couldn't be that.

Continuing to pet and stroke Itachi where ever he could reach Naruto closed his eyes and tried not to think, he didn't want reality, he wanted to stay in this blissful bubble with the beautiful vampire. Relationships hadn't exactly worked for Naruto before and he didn't even know what Itachi wanted from him. Maybe he didn't want anything at all. "You were amazing babe..." Naruto couldn't really think of anything profound to say though he wanted to.

Itachi cracked open one eye. "You don't like silence do you?"

"Not really no." Naruto admitted and grinned somewhat sheepishly. He wiggled his toes, glad that his muscles didn't feel like they were made from jello anymore. His neck tingled and kind of tickled a bit and Naruto wondered if it was because Itachi had bitten him. His arm hadn't felt like this but then again he'd been cut by a knife there, not bitten.

He ran his hands through Itachi hair and cracked open his eyes to look at the vampire. "What the hell?" Naruto eyes widened to comic proportions as symbols and signs appeared on Itachi's face.

Itachi's brows knit when his face started tingling and he rubbed his cheek against Naruto's chest in an attempt to ease it. The blonds' exclamation and wide eyes had him frowning. "What is it?"

"Dude, something is happening to your face." Naruto's eyes were still wide. Sure the markings weren't unattractive but it was still a bit freaky seeing them just appear like that. "There's some sort of writing or something appearing."

Itachi's eyes shot wide open and he sat bolt upright before scrambling to his bedroom and digging through a drawer, cursing the fact that he couldn't cast a reflection. Finally his hand closed around a digital camera and he quickly turned it on, around, and took a picture of his face. An 'oh shit' hiss came from his mouth as he saw the scrolling markings and ancient symbols that had appeared in black and red over his face. Those markings only appeared on a vampire's face for one reason and one reason only, he'd found his mate. Once a vampire bit and had intercourse with his or her mate, the marks appeared on their face and small mark appeared on the neck of the human mate.

Seeing Itachi freak out and curse made Naruto freak out even more. "What's wrong? Is it something dangerous?" He ran across the room naked, peering over Itachi's shoulder at the image displayed on the camera. Was this some sort of vampire disease?

Itachi shook his head. "No. It's not dangerous. Not in and of itself anyway." Internally Itachi was snorting at that understatement. It definitely wasn't dangerous to the human; matter of fact Naruto would experience a far more robust health than he ever had before as well as a complete lack of ability to age or die of disease or old age. The danger would come from vampires who wanted Itachi's position or who just wanted to hurt Itachi, they would target Naruto now. Something in Itachi clenched into an icy cold knot of dread at the mere thought.

"What is it then?" Naruto turned Itachi around and followed the markings with his fingertips. He pulled them back quickly when they tingled at the touch. Suddenly Naruto was very aware of his nudity and he felt very exposed. "I'm just gonna go...get dressed." He nodded towards the living room where his clothes were.

Itachi ran a hand over his face, the markings were sensitive to his mate's touch and it was a damn good thing Naruto hadn't lingered on them otherwise Itachi would have had a very hard to hide reaction and unlike Naruto he couldn't get dressed just yet. His nose wrinkled a bit when he felt the trickle of cum coming from his ass. He needed to clean up but dealing with this new development was more important at present. He grabbed a towel from his bathroom and wrapped it around his waist before going back out to watch Naruto sliding into his clothes.

The new mark on the side of the blonds' neck caught Itachi's attention. Like the ones on his face it was red and black but it was small compared to the thin lines and symbols on his own face. About the size of a golf ball it was proof that fate had decided that this human would belong to him, and vice versa. Itachi almost growled. Unlike the weres who could choose whether they wished to be bound to their mates or not, that choice was taken out of vampire hands. For some reason the instant a vampire took the blood of his or her mate it bound them until death. Itachi had never wanted a mate, never wanted to be bound to a weaker creature that could be taken away from him. The bonds of family and vampire coven were different, vampires had few natural enemies and the humans who hunted them, unless they stole blood from a vampire, were weaker than the vampires they faced so in Itachi's opinion any vampire who died at a humans hands deserved it. Now however, without his agreement, he was bound to a human and if he didn't explain things right it was sure to turn into a clusterfuck.

Naruto used his underwear to wipe the worst mess off of himself, he would have asked to use the shower but the vampire had gone very weird on him. He pulled on his jeans and buttoned them quickly and then he went in search of his shirt. His neck still tingled and Naruto could barely resist the urge to reach up and scratch it.

He looked over and saw Itachi standing in the doorway, wearing only a towel, the vampire was so fucking beautiful, part of Naruto just wanted to walk over and wrap the other in his arms and hold him but another part screamed at him that he was in over his head and that he should run, run as fast and as far as he could go. He ran his hand through his hair making it stand on end as he made his way to Itachi; he'd never had that much of a survival instinct anyway. "Look I don't really know what's happened but I can tell you're freaked. If you want me to leave I will."

"NO!" Itachi actually blushed at his outburst but he hadn't been able to help himself. The very thought of his mate leaving him had prompted an immediate and violently powerful denial in every fiber of his being. This was another reason Itachi had never sought a mate. One of the first things to commit suicide in the presence of a mate was dignity and emotional control, something he'd always excelled at. Itachi tugged at his ear and repeated, in a much softer voice. "No. I need to explain the marks at least. I'm simply not sure how to go about doing so."

Naruto jumped a bit at Itachi's outburst and the heat he saw in the other's eyes, no one had ever looked at him that way before. "Okay, I'll stay. I really want to hear what the marks mean." In truth Naruto would have used any excuse to stay, his stomach actually turned at the mere thought of walking away from Itachi. They walked back into the living room and Naruto was just about to sit down on the couch when he caught an image of himself in the window. He stared at his neck, pulled his shirt down so he could see better and then he spazzed. "What the fuck is this?" He turned towards Itachi with blazing blue eyes as his hand came up to cover the mark. "What have you infected me with?"

Itachi rubbed at his temple as a headache began to brew. "I haven't infected you with anything. You can put the blame for the marks solely on whatever you think controls fate." He was beginning to think that there was no possible way to avoid this turning into a clusterfuck situation. _'Note to Self: Inform little brother that he does NOT want to find a mate_.' "Do you mind if we sit down so I can go about the explanations?" Itachi wasn't about to admit it but he was still feeling a bit...noodley from the sex.

Still glaring suspiciously Naruto moved back to the couch and sat down, making sure to keep a bit of distance between himself and the vampire. He was confused and just a little bit scared. Something had happened to him, otherwise he wouldn't have this mark and he had never felt this strongly about anyone before. That alone was terrifying and adding to that Itachi wasn't human...Naruto had no idea how he should act. Naruto had made a pattern of always leaving before he was left behind and maybe that's what he should do, maybe he should leave even though the thought of it was painful. He took one look at Itachi and sat back with a sigh, he couldn't leave, not yet anyway. "I'm listening." He owed it to both himself and Itachi to at least hear Itachi out.

Aware that Naruto obviously didn't wish to be close to him at present, Itachi went to sit in the wingback chair across from the couch, the coffee table between them. "It...it is something that happens when a vampire finds their 'destined' mate. We don't know why it happens or even how but once we've made love to and bitten our mate the marks appear soon after. Some vampires know who their mates are before that happens and so can explain and ease the other party into the idea but the majority...aren't so lucky." Itachi's hands lay on the arms of the chair and it took a great deal of willpower to keep from clenching his hands on them and to clear his face of emotions as he waited for what he was certain would be a violently negative reaction followed by Naruto leaving.

"Mate? As in lover...forever?" Naruto's voice was very quiet and he looked down on his own hands that rested in his lap. Part of him was pissed as hell, wanting nothing more than to walk over to Itachi and plant his fist in the other's face. Another part found the thought alluring and comforting, having someone who always was there, who loved you and put you first. Naruto had always been alone and the thought of having someone to share every day with was so very tempting. Still it rubbed Naruto the wrong way that he didn't have a choice in all of this, when he followed Itachi home he hadn't agreed to forever. He looked up at Itachi with his turmoil showing clearly in his eyes. "I...I don't know what you expect from me. I need time to think."

Itachi remained utterly still despite the sudden snarl of his instincts to go over to Naruto and demand he stay and be his mate. His voice was calm and steady even as he had to force himself to say, "I don't expect anything of you Naruto. Neither of us planned on this. You should do what you feel is best for you. I do ask however, that you be very careful not to go out alone at night. I have a few enemies in the vampire community and should they catch sight of you they may try to harm you."

Logically Naruto understood that Itachi hadn't chosen this either, that it was just as much a surprise for him as it was for Naruto. That didn't help his conflicted feelings though. He got up from the couch and walked over to Itachi, running his fingers over his marks again and feeling the same tingle course through him as before. "I don't mean to hurt you, believe that...I just need to clear my head." Naruto let go of Itachi with reluctance and moved towards his shoes. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize; you have nothing to be sorry for. Just be careful." Itachi's eyes followed the blond as he slipped on his shoes and opened the door.

"I will, you be careful too." Naruto nodded, gave Itachi one last look and slipped out the door. When he'd closed it behind him he leaned against it and closed his eyes. It was so damned hard to walk away, especially when every cell in his body screamed at him to turn around and walk back to Itachi. He couldn't though; he hadn't lied when he said he needed time to himself. With heavy steps Naruto took the elevator down and walked into the night.

With the sound of the door's latch catching, Itachi's hands clenched on the chair's arms so hard they cracked. His predatory instincts roared and raged at him to follow his mate but he buried them under centuries of hard won control. He could _feel_ each step Naruto took away from him, could feel as the blond caught a cab that drove away from him until the human was far enough away that he was out of the bond's sensory range and all Itachi could feel was that he was _gone_. It was like something had reached in and ripped a piece of himself away, leaving only a gaping, bleeding wound behind. The vampire rose numbly from his seat and strode to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and got in mechanically. As the warm water sprayed down on him, Itachi turned his face up to the falling drops and allowed himself to release a tiny fraction of his control, just enough that tears joined the water sluicing down his face.

**oo—oo—oo—oo—oo**

Sasuke looked up at the apartment building, his face show only a slight derision at the rundown quality. Inside, however, he was pissed. In the last week he'd seen his brother go from the usual 'torture my otouto just for the hell of it and scare the shit out of my underlings' assholishness, to a listless stone. Ever since Itachi had shown up with the mating marks on his face, his brother had been a clockwork man, doing what was necessary to run their businesses and the coven and nothing more. And he did it all with the disinterest of a shark to a head of lettuce. It was infuriating and quite honestly Sasuke missed his brother.

The problem was obviously the mate, the absent mate. Sasuke wondered if Itachi had gone into what happened to a vampire when he or she was rejected by their mate with the blond. Knowing his brother probably not; Itachi had too much pride and far too much honor to lay that kind of emotional blackmail on his mate. Sasuke on the other hand, suffered no such compunctions.

Using his claws and enhanced speed and strength, Sasuke scaled the building to the window of on Uzumaki Naruto, and slipped inside the apartment. He followed his nose to the kitchen where the blond sat poking at a cup of ramen. His brother's mate didn't look quite so good at the moment. Deep dark rings under the eyes from lack of sleep, and if Sasuke wasn't mistaken the blond had lost a little bit of weight. Some sadistic part of the vampire was pleased to note that Naruto was suffering just as much as Itachi seemed to be but that didn't mean that Sasuke was going to go easy on the blond. He left his claws and fangs extended and allowed his eyes to bleed to demonic red. "I really should just rip your head off your shoulders."

Naruto turned at the strange voice and spilled his ramen all over his lap, cursing at the burning sensation he jumped up from the chair he'd been sitting on. He recognized Sasuke from the club although the raven looked hell of a lot scarier at the moment. Naruto was miserable, he couldn't sleep, couldn't eat and his entire body ached with longing for Itachi. Plain and simple Naruto missed the vampire but he still didn't know what to do, what to tell Itachi if he walked back. Insecurity was another issue, he hadn't heard anything from Itachi or anyone from his world this entire week and he was scared that Itachi had changed his mind and didn't want him anymore. "Yeah, maybe you really should." He answered Sasuke forlornly.

Sasuke tapped a claw on the doorjamb. "It really would solve the problem. My brother would be free, I'd get to work out my anger and make you pay for what you've done, and you get put out of your misery but you know," he stepped forward, letting his claw scratch the metal door frame, "I much prefer drawing payment out. Tell me Uzumaki, do you know what usually happens to a suddenly mated couple in my and Itachi's world?"

Naruto's eyes darkened with annoyance, yes he was hurting and yes he might have made a mistake walking out on Itachi but he really didn't like Sasuke holier than thou attitude. Until Itachi Naruto hadn't even had a single inkling that something like vampires existed and now he was mated to one for life. Since it was Itachi Naruto found that he really didn't mind that but still...A guy had the right to freak when the world as you knew it was turned upside down. "No I really don't but I have a feeling you're about to tell me." He glared at Sasuke not feeling hospitable at all.

"And I am. Usually, when the human mate leaves even just to 'think things over' he or she doesn't come back because they're too scared to take a chance on a vampire mate or they're too stupid to realize what they're putting their mate through. When the human mate doesn't come back the vampire gets paranoid, they start to worry about their mate being attacked and killed by rival vampires because the mark links them by scent and by spirit. After a little while to worry gets to be too much or the human mate _is_ attacked. If the human survives the attack or worry for their mate's well-being grows to where nothing but visions on their mate being attacked play through the vampire's mind he or she does the only thing they can do to break the bond and free their mate." Sasuke stepped closer and leaned one hand on the table. "The vampire commits suicide because the bond can only be broken by one thing and one thing alone, death."

The claws dug into Naruto's table as the red eyes burned into blue. "My brother is the city's master vampire, the sheer number of people who would love to get their hands on a way to hurt him for more power are innumerable and you, Uzumaki, sitting here vulnerable and defenseless and downright fucking reckless, are a prime target. For the last week my brother has been worrying about you but he's too fucking noble to 'intrude' on your thinking things through. Killing you would just destroy my brother further so instead I'm delivering a warning. If my brother kills himself to free you from the bond I will shred the skin from your body then slice you open from anus to appetite so I can dance in your entrails. Think about that asshole." And then Sasuke was gone, leaving only scratches on Naruto's table and doorway to prove he'd been there at all.

Swallowing loudly a deathly pale and shivering Naruto sunk down on the chair again. He wasn't scared for himself, although Sasuke could be terrifying. He was scared for Itachi, scared that his mate would do something stupid. Thoughts whirled around inside his head and it felt as if he would throw up, he had been so shortsighted and so selfish. He hadn't even thought about Itachi hurting himself, and Itachi being a master vampire...he'd had no idea. Sasuke was a bastard, that much was clear...a scary bastard too but Naruto was grateful he had shown up. Running out into his tiny hallway he put on his shoes, not caring about the jacket and then he was out of the house. He needed to get to Itachi and he needed to get to him now.

**oo—oo—oo—oo—oo**

Itachi sat by his window staring into a glass of blood, well more like brooding into it. His appetite had fled along with Naruto and he simply hadn't been able to force himself to feed. Being a master vampire he could conceivably go for a month without feeding and not go into a frenzy but that didn't mean his body didn't suffer from the malnourishment. He sat the glass of blood aside and stood to press a hand against the window. The city lights glittered beautifully but all he could see were blue eyes and glinting golden hair. His head dropped and his brow rested on the window, the cool glass barely registering as he fought to suppress the tears that wanted to well up and the urge to call or seek Naruto out. Gods he missed him, more than he'd missed anything in his life and he'd give anything to see the blond but it had to be Naruto's decision, he wouldn't force himself on his mate.

Naruto was struggling to catch his breath after running as fast as he could all the way to the Onyx building it was quite a way to run but Naruto just knew that he had to get there and he trusted his own two feet best to get the job done.

Now he was finally there, so close to his love and this little shit of a man wouldn't let him up. Naruto glared at the doorman. "Just let me in, I need to see Itachi now." The doorman just shook his head and refused the open the door. Naruto got more and more frustrated and he wondered if he could get away with knocking the other out and not have the police called on him. His shoulders slumped and his heart hurt. "Please, please just let me in to see him."

"Let him through." The doorman turned to see Sasuke standing just inside the lobby.

Bowing sharply towards Sasuke the doorman moved out of the way and let Naruto in. The blond hurried inside the doors before anyone changed their minds and he took off towards the elevator. "You're an asshole of the highest degree Sasuke, but thank you." Naruto called as the elevator doors closed. Naruto fidgeted the entire ride up to the penthouse, his body and mind was screaming with want and need to see Itachi again but there was still the nagging worry that Itachi would reject him. The elevator doors pinged open and Naruto stepped out, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans before he knocked on the door.

Itachi's head came up at the soft knock and he almost shuffled to the door, opening it to the greatest surprise of his life. "Naruto?"

Not waiting Naruto took a step forward, thread his fingers through Itachi's hair and pulled him close to claim his mouth in a deep and needy kiss. He needed to touch the vampire, needed to know that he was there and that he was real.

Itachi's hands shot up to clutch the blonds' shoulders, disbelief echoing in his mind, as his mouth was taken. He made a sound somewhere between a desperate whimper and an ecstatic moan and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, clinging to the taller man.

The taste of Itachi was intoxicating and Naruto couldn't get enough, He gripped Itachi's hair so tight that he was worried it was painful but he couldn't bring himself to let go. He wanted to tell Itachi how sorry he was, how much he wanted and needed him but he couldn't tear himself away from Itachi's mouth long enough to get the words out.

Not that it would have mattered, Itachi was far to intent on sucking on Naruto's tongue and letting the other ravage his mouth to let the blond say anything. He didn't even notice the grip on his hair as he tried to press as close to his mate as possible. He could feel the tears he'd been keeping chained slipping out of his closed eyes and down his cheeks but he didn't care, all he cared about was that Naruto was here, kissing him and holding him in his arms.

Naruto felt the tears and it made his heart clench, he had never meant to cause Itachi any pain and he swore to himself that he would never leave again. Naruto released his death grip on Itachi's hair and moved to stroke Itachi's face with his thumbs, over high cheekbones and the dark shadows under his eyes.

Itachi leaned into the gentle touch like a kitten starved for attention and opened his eyes to take in Naruto's face. He frowned at the circles under Naruto's eyes and the thinner appearance of the blonds' face. He raised his fingers to trace gently over the scars on his mate's face. "Are you okay?"

Naruto sighed and leaned his head on Itachi's shoulder breathing in his scent. "I am now." He wound his arms around Itachi's waist and held him tightly. "I'm so sorry, I've been such an idiot and all I want is to be here with you."

Itachi nuzzled Naruto's neck and breathed in the human's scent. Sweet Hecate he'd missed that scent. His hands rose to thread through golden hair soothingly. "It's okay. You needed time. You're here now and that's what's important."

"But I hurt you and that was the last thing I ever wanted to do." Naruto nuzzled closer, a bit ashamed of his growing erection, this wasn't the time to get frisky...he wanted Itachi to understand how serious he was and that he wanted all of the vampire not just sex. Unfortunately his body has a mind of its own and he couldn't control it at all when he was close to his mate.

Itachi's face nestled into the crook of Naruto's neck and he was about to reply when the scent of his mate caused an embarrassing resurgence of his appetite in the form of a grumbling stomach. A_ loud_ grumbling stomach that brought a vivid flush to Itachi's cheeks.

Naruto burst out chuckling, he couldn't help himself...it was just so adorable and despite everything such a human thing to do. "Gods I've missed you so much!" He held Itachi closer yet, wanting to erase any space between their bodies. "You can bite me you know, I wouldn't mind at all."

Itachi made a content noise. "I don't want to take too much or hurt you. I haven't been eating very well lately."

Naruto knew that feeling; his appetite had been none existent since he'd walked out Itachi's door a week ago. "Really it's okay, I'm just happy to be able to help you and I trust you...you'll stop when you have to." Naruto traced the markings that had surfaced again on Itachi's face and now he found them nothing but beautiful.

Itachi shivered a bit as that touch reached down into the very center of him, among other places. He leaned closer and nuzzled the mark on his mate's neck, licked it, then let his fangs slide out and pierce Naruto's neck smoothly. He drank down the intoxicating blood of his Naruto, careful not to let himself get so absorbed in the taste of his mate that he drank too deeply.

Fuck! Was it supposed to feel this good to be fed on? Naruto's cock hardened even more and jerked inside his jeans. Naruto groaned in pure pleasure as liquid fire spread inside him. He placed his hand on Itachi's neck and pushed the vampire closer to his skin.

Itachi moaned as the scent of arousal filled his senses. He licked the bite mark closed and scraped his bottom teeth up the corded neck. "I love how you taste Naruto."

Goose bumps broke out over Naruto's body at both the feeling of Itachi's teeth on his neck and his words, he couldn't help but rock gently against the other trying to get some friction against his aching cock. "You're so hot Itachi...so fucking hot!"

The vampire's fingers slipped down to slide up under the blonds' shirt so he could stroke his palm's up the ripped abs to the broad chest. He licked along the edge of Naruto's jaw as his fingers found and tweaked the human's nipples. "Mmmm I know, I'm burning up for you."

Naruto gasped and arched into Itachi's touch, the pleasure pain in his nipples caused his body to pulsate with need. His hands traveled down to Itachi's ass and he squeezed the vampire's cheeks as he lifted the other up against him grinding their hips together. Naruto turned his head and captured Itachi's mouth again, running his tongue over the roof of Itachi's mouth and stroking their tongues together. "You drive me fucking insane, I need you so much."

Itachi moaned into the kiss and nipped softly at the invading tongue. He literally ripped Naruto's shirt off and gripped the blonds' shoulders before jumping a bit to wrap his legs around the taller man's waist. "Couch, now."

Keeping his grip on Itachi's ass Naruto carried the smaller man to the large, plush couch and deposited Itachi on his back on it, crawling on top of him. Naruto pulled at Itachi's shirt with impatient movements until it was off and he could feel Itachi's skin against his own. He dropped the piece of clothing on the floor and went back to worshipping Itachi with hands and mouth. "Tell me what you want baby."

The vampire moved into the caresses. "Touch me. Anywhere. Everywhere. Just touch me."

Naruto chuckled and continued to caress Itachi. "Oh I will touch you alright; I don't think I could stop even if I tried." He licked down Itachi's neck, stopping at the hollow of his throat, swirling his tongue around the smooth skin before continuing downwards. Naruto stopped at a pale pink nipple and lapped at the bud before biting down on it...hard.

The brunette cried out in mingled pleasure and pain as his back arched. His hands cradled Naruto's head, holding it close and raised his hips. He ground against the bulge in his mate's pants, one leg wrapping around the blonds' thigh for leverage.

"Hmm, like a bit of pain do you? Good to know." Naruto raised a golden eyebrow at his lover before he went back to lap at the now bright red little nub. He soon moved to its twin and gave that nipple the same attention. Naruto moved lower and nuzzled Itachi's abdomen, he circled the bellybutton and thrust his tongue in and out of the shallow dent while his nails dragged down Itachi's sides, causing thin pink lines to rise up on the pale skin.

A long, low moan broke from the vampire's throat. He squirmed a bit at the teasing tongue playing with his navel. "More baby please."

"Then tell me what you want. I won't do anything more until you tell me exactly where you want my hands and my mouth." Naruto purred and placed a soft kiss on the side of Itachi's navel.

"Naked, I want both of us naked and I want your hands on my cock."

"I like that idea." Naruto smiled at him and hurriedly shimmied out of his own pants and underwear before removing Itachi's too with caressing moves and quite a few kisses. He loved Itachi's skin and so he had to greet every inch of it that was revealed to his greedy eyes. When they were both blissfully naked Naruto returned his attention to Itachi's flushed erection, grabbing a hold of the base and swiping his thumb over the weeping head. "Like this? Is this how I should touch you?"

A moan came from the vampire. "Stroke it baby." Itachi lifted his hips imploringly.

Naruto's hand started moving, stroking the heated flesh from root to tip, twisting and squeezing too.

"Yes that's it. Gods baby you're so good with your hands." One pale hand went up over Itachi's head to brace on the arm of the couch and the other gripped the cushion beneath him as the pleasure of his mate's hand on him sent little ripples through him. He moaned again when Naruto made a particularly good stroke.

Panting a bit at the gorgeous image his lover made lost in pleasure Naruto continued his stroking, his other hand caressed Itachi's inner thigh gently. "Feels good? What should I do next?" Naruto's blue eyes were riveted to Itachi's face, loving every expression that the other made.

"Suck me. I want to see your mouth around my cock. I want to see you take it in as far as you can until I can't see straight."

Naruto grinned wickedly and licked his lips and he repositioned himself between Itachi's legs. "Anything you say baby...I'm going to make you see stars." He leaned down and flicked his tongue over the flared head before opening his mouth wider swallowing him down. Naruto didn't waste any time teasing and he started to suck hard straight away, hollowing out his cheeks and humming low in his throat.

"Gods!" Itachi's hands clenched and he was vaguely aware of the sound of fabric ripping as his claws came out unbidden and tore into his couch. "Yeah baby, just like that. Fuck your mouth is magic." Itachi's own mouth ran away with him and between pants, moans, and the occasional pride destroying mewled whimper he said things that would have had the most seasoned sailor's eyes widening in astonishment.

It was difficult to smirk with a cock down your throat but Naruto tried anyway. He loved that he could make Itachi lose control, that he could turn him into this writhing, cursing, pleading mass of need. The weight of Itachi's cock on his tongue was amazing and it made Naruto groan with need of his own. He continued to bob his head up and down as his hands came up to tweak Itachi's nipples again.

A soft yelp of pleasure escaped the vampire's lips followed by another moan. He felt like he was in a sea of pleasure, buffeted by waves and dragged beneath it all by an undertow. A knot of pleasure began to build in his belly and he arched in slight desperation. As much as he loved the feel of Naruto's mouth on him, he also wanted to taste his mate. His voice was deep and husky with need when he demanded, "Turn around. I want to taste you too."

Moaning loudly at the thought of his lover's mouth on him Naruto reluctantly released Itachi's erection momentarily so that he could position himself over the other with his knees on either side of Itachi's head. When that was done he quickly took Itachi inside his mouth again, loving the pleasure he could give to him.

Itachi moaned as he lapped at the bead of precum that had gathered at the tip of his mate's erection. He licked and carefully nibbled down the shaft and took half of the blonds' scrotum into his mouth, sucking softly for a few moments before returning his attention to the hard shaft. He licked a long line back to the tip of the cock and circled the mushroomed head with his tongue before taking it into his mouth slowly. He took in an inch before pulling back then took in another inch before pulling back again. He continued the pattern, advancing by inches until the entire shaft was in his mouth and his nose was brushing against the human's balls.

Naruto groaned louder and his thighs were shaking with the effort to keep from thrusting into that slick, wet, glorious mouth. It was difficult concentrating on giving Itachi pleasure when his entire world had narrowed down to Itachi's tongue and the wicked, sinful things he could do with it. His hands stroked the inside of Itachi's thighs as Naruto continued sucking.

Itachi moaned around the flesh in his mouth. His hands left their grip on the couch and carefully stroked over the bronze skin of his mate, careful not to let the claws break the skin. The nails swirled over Naruto's thighs, butt, and lower back as Itachi pulled back to flick his tongue at his mate's frenulum. He shivered as the feeling of his human's mouth on his cock combined with the taste of his mate in a sensory banquet.

The pleasure was getting to Naruto, turning the edge of his vision white. The claws against his skin had him shivering; the thought that they could cut him and draw blood was exhilarating mostly because Naruto trusted that Itachi would never hurt him. He moved one of his hands to Itachi's balls and tugged on the velvety sack as he swallowed around the cock lodged in his throat.

The vampire took the entirety of his mate's cock into his mouth again as the sensations tightened the knot in his belly. He began to raise and lower his head rhythmically in a bid to make his mate cum. His hands stroked down over the blonds' ass again and one hand gently massaged Naruto's balls, rolling them in his palm with utmost care. He hummed around the shaft and wiggled the tip of his tongue in the slit at the tip.

Naruto tore his mouth away from Itachi's cock. "Fuck baby you're too good at this, I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." He arched his back and moaned loudly when Itachi continued to work on him. Naruto's toes started to curl and he took Itachi back into his mouth swirling his tongue around the swollen cock before sucking hard again, if he was going to cum he wouldn't be alone...he wanted Itachi with him.

Itachi smirked and paused in his actions to purr, "That's the idea baby," then he resumed his actions humming teasingly and putting his tongue to good use.

Naruto's orgasm was torn for him and it felt as Itachi was sucking out his very soul. Naruto actually growled as his release hit him and he swallowed Itachi deeper as a saliva slicked finger made its way into Itachi's entrance, rubbing against the sensitive gland as he sucked.

Itachi moaned as Naruto's cum hit his tongue and light exploded behind his eyes, the stimulation of his prostate sending him spiraling into orgasm. His back arched as ecstasy washed over him and he came in his mate's sinfully talented mouth.

Naruto swallowed every drop down and then he gave Itachi's softening penis a few soothing licks before he lifted his knee carefully over Itachi's head and collapsed next to him on the plush couch. "Wow!" Naruto chuckled as he panted for breath; his whole body was still tingling after the intense orgasm. "Do you think that we'll actually make it to a bed one day?"

A satiated chuckle came from the vampire. "Does it matter? The fun is in the trying wouldn't you say?"

"Oh I definitely agree with you there." Naruto gathered his last strength to crawl around so that he faced Itachi and could gather his lover in his arms. "I want to try and try and try."

The vampire turned into the embrace and nestled his head on one broad shoulder. "You'll have plenty of opportunity." He closed his eyes. It would be dawn soon and the familiar lethargy dawn sleep carried with it combined with afterglow exhaustion to start him drifting. He made a mental note to tell his mate about the good side effects of the bond tomorrow night and pressed a lazy kiss to the shoulder his head was on.

"Yup...I'm not going anywhere." Naruto mumbled sleepily as he felt his muscles relaxing, for the first time ever he felt totally safe, calm and strangely enough loved. He knew that it might be too early to talk about love but that didn't stop him from feeling it. He ran his fingers through Itachi's hair slowly and felt his lids grow heavy with sleep.

Assured by that statement, Itachi let himself drop off with only one vague thought of replacing the couch he'd ruined with his claws and a thank you to whatever had brought Naruto back this night.

**The End.**

**AN** – _Thank you so much for reading, we do have a sequel to this story where Sasuke will find his mate. Hope you'll read that one too. If you have the time then please review, we have worked really hard on this and it would be nice to hear what you thought._


End file.
